fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Izreldan
Summary |-|Unarmored= ] |-|Armored= ] |-|Berserker Mode= ] |-|Paladin Mode= |-|The Fallen Knight= ] Izreldan was the first of the Immortal children of Infinados and Oblivia, two Infinite Dimensional Beings, as such, he was born with incredible power, and alongside his Immortal siblings, he fights to protect the innocent and defeat evil. Appearance Izreldan, as an Immortal, is tall and handsome, appearing to be physically in his early 20's, he has gray skin due to his blue blood, pointed ears like an Elf, and matching blue eyes and blue hair. Personality Izreldan has a very kind personality, taking every opportunity to help others, he is also known to have a good sense of humor, in fact, he is one of the only Immortals known to have Human emotions like humor and compassion, however, he is also known to be quite violent and even sadistic, preferring to tear his enemies apart with his bare hands, his brother Razion stated that "Izreldan has a rather conflicting personality, he likes to save lives and he likes to take them." Izreldan is highly protective of those he loves, as when Ra was once threatened by Azathoth's forces, he instantly flew into Berserker Mode and killed them all before any of them even landed a single attack on her, his loyalty is also extremely high towards those he loves, as when Ra was in a healing coma in the sun, he would visit her every day for thousands of years, finally, Izreldan is highly affectionate, as when Ra finally returned from her healing coma, he broke down in tears and rushed her with what Jeff described as "more of a tackle than a hug." Personal Statistics Alignment: Good (Briefly Evil) Name: Izreldan Immortus/The Knight of Justice/The Godslayer/The Chosen One/The Alpha Immortal/The First Immortal/Embodiment of Justice Origin: Immortal Mythos Age: Unknown but physically 21 Classification: Ultimate Immortal (Cosmic Knight) Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: The Alphaverse Weight: Unknown Height: 6'0" | 7'0" Likes: His wife Ra, protecting mortals, combat Dislikes: Evil and failing Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Izreldan likes to fly through space and travel to alternate universes as a type of sightseeing MBTI: ISFJ Martial Status: Married to Ra Status: Alive Affiliation: The Immortals and The Cosmic Pantheon Previous Affiliation: Infinados and Oblivia Themes: Depowered Theme: You Say Run Restricted Theme: I Am Here Base Theme: Moving Mountains Berserker Mode Theme: Dance with the Devil (Ultra Edition) Azure Overdrive Theme: The Cyborg Fights The Fallen Knight Theme: Black Angels Rise Izreldan's Return Theme: I'm Back (to Rise!) Combat Statistics Tier: 7-C | 6-A | 4-A | 3-A | Low 2-C. 1-A with The Firstlight Sword | 2-A. High 2-A with Outrage Berserker Mode | High 1-B | 1-A. Higher with Firstlight Overcharge Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses, Instinctive Reaction, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Quickly regenerated from severe organ damage and having large holes blown through him by SCP Weapons. Regrew his arm in a matter of seconds after it was torn off by Jake Caster and later reformed his heart after the latter destroyed it. Regenerated from several gruesome injuries in his fight with Thor; including losing an arm, having every bone in his body broken, and having multiple organs ruptured) | Aura, Flight, Aether Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Magic, Healing | Twilight Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Extrasensory Perception, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Quickly regenerated from burn wounds inflicted by Slenderman's fire, which not only functions by erasing the target from existence, but also nullifies healing. Quickly came back after being erased from existence by The Slayer. Oblivia stated that erasing Izreldan from existence would not kill him), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 4), Acausality, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to not having a soul), Immunity to Fear Manipulation (Biologically incapable of feeling fear), Durability Negation and Portal Creation with The Firstlight Sword, Summoning, Weapon Mastery, Extremely Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Blessed by Omnius | Berserk Mode, Darkness Manipulation and Healing Factor Nullification, Durability Negating Claws and Fangs, Rage Power | Tranquil State, Light Manipulation and Durability Negation, Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks, Focus Empowerment Attack Potency: Town Level (Fought on par with Jake Caster; the resulting fight shook the entirety of Arkwood City. Fought off an entire striketeam of SCP Exo-Agents. During the time he was depowered, Izreldan hunted down and killed several rouge Bronze Class Proxies and low-level Zalgoids) | Continent Level+ (Fought Thor to a standstill when going all out and nearly destroyed the continent of Africa as a result of their fight, even while Mephisto, Ra, and Jake Caster were all attempting to hold the continent together with their Magic. Capable of casually overpowering entire armies of Lesser Gods with minimal effort. Can utterly stomp multiple Elder Gods with ease when serious. Effortlessly killed Odin, Zeus, Dagda, Bathala, Amaterasu, and The Buddha when enraged by Ra's death. Vastly superior to Ra and Jake Caster. Jake was confident that Izreldan could have easily killed Abaddon one-on-one. Mephisto stated that Izreldan was stronger than her and even called him the most powerful being on Earth) | Multi-Solar System Level (Destroyed half a galaxy in the Dead Realm during his fight with Jake Caster when the latter had gone berserk and transformed into The Archon. Comparable to Sigurrós before she reached her full potential, who was capable of fighting evenly with and defeating The Archon after a tough fight. Even while heavily restricted, Izreldan was stated to have more power than all of the Cosmic Knights, Nths, and Maidens put together) | Universe Level (When Izreldan was unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, he was still an abnormally powerful Immortal, described as being vastly superior to Michael and comparable to Lumyn) | Universe Level+ (Chosen are explicitly described as having power capable of affecting the 4th Dimension and destroying entire realities. Outmatched Slenderman in combat and erased The Dead Realm from existence as a result of their fight. Defeated Cthulhu in the past and is the reason why the latter avoided Earth's Universe until Izreldan was in a different part of the multiverse. Contended with Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time and was stalemating them both. Has defeated both The Devourer, who has fought evenly with Cthulhu in the past, and The Lightbringer, who Slenderman was struggling with, on separate occasions. As The Fallen Knight, Izreldan easily defeated Slenderman on several occasions. Classified as an Alpha+ Level Threat by the SCP Foundation). Ignores durability and negates regeneration with Twilight Blasts. Outerverse Level with The Firstlight Sword | Multiverse Level+ (The Azure Armor drastically boosts Izreldan's strength to the extent where he was capable of contending with The Beast on several occasions. In Berserker Mode, Izreldan overpowered The Beast, who was capable of destroying multiverses that contained infinite universes). High Multiverse Level+ with Outrage Berserker Mode (Briefly contended one-on-one with The Slayer and even managed to slightly harm him, but was quickly overpowered) | High Hyperverse Level (Contended with and overpowered Oblivia. Was stated to have greater control over Light Energy than even Infinados) | Outerverse Level (Fought with Azathoth and was superior to him in sheer strength. Slightly staggered The Evolved Archon with his attacks. Much stronger than Nihilon). Higher with Firstlight Overcharge Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Matched Jake Caster in combat and even overwhelmed him a few times throughout their fight. Capable of dodging SCP Railrifle rounds, which fire at over 100 times the speed of sound. Has outmatched SCP Exo-Agents, Bronze Class Proxies, and low-level Zalgoids) | Relativistic+ (Matched Thor in combat when going all out. Casually blitzed armies of Lesser Gods in combat. Can blitz Elder Gods in combat when serious. Jake Caster was confident that Izreldan could outmatch Abaddon in combat. Faster than Mephisto) | Massively FTL+ (Crossed a galaxy in a short period of time during his fight with The Archon) | Massively FTL+ (When unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was as fast as Lumyn) | Immeasurable (Capable of traversing The Outside on a regular basis, which is a realm beyond time that exists outside of space-time continuums and interconnects every realm in the multiverse. When Slenderman froze time during their fight, Izreldan was completely unaffected and continued fighting with no visible hindrance. Fought with Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time and was keeping up with both of them. Has outmatched both The Devourer and The Lightbringer in combat. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan easily blitzed Slenderman in combat) | Immeasurable (The Azure Armor drastically boosts Izreldan's speed to the extent where he can match The Beast in combat. In Berserker Mode, Izreldan blitzed The Beast, who had previously blitzed him on several occasions). Higher with Outrage Berserker Mode (Briefly kept up with The Slayer in close combat, but was quickly overwhelmed) | Immeasurable (Matched Oblivia in combat) | Irrelevant (Outmatched Azathoth in combat) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted and flipped a four-way traffic intersection in a fight with Jake Caster. Effortlessly lifted and threw an SCP Tank with just one hand. Much stronger than Bronze Class Proxies and low level Zalgoids) | Class T (Wrestled with Thor. Casually lifted and threw a mountain with one arm. Effortlessly overpowered several Lesser Gods. Grossly overpowered Hercules, a God known for his immense physical strength. Was referred to as the most powerful being on Earth) | Multi-Stellar (Casually threw a neutron star across a galaxy in his battle with The Archon. Tore apart a black hole that was hundreds of light-years wide) | Universal (When unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was vastly superior to Michael and comparable to Lumyn) | Immeasurable (Can physically tear through space-time with his bare hands. Stated to be capable of physically affecting the 4th Dimension through sheer strength. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan was physically superior to Slenderman) | Immeasurable (Wrestled with The Beast on several occasions in the Azure Armor. Overpowered The Beast in Berserker Mode). Higher with Outrage Berserker Mode (Managed to push back The Slayer and hold him in place long enough for Ra to escape before being overpowered) | Immeasurable (Overpowered Oblivia) | Irrelevant (Caught a punch from Azathoth and pushed him back) Striking Strength: Town Class (Drew blood from Jake Caster and shook the entirety of Arkwood City with his punches. Knocked out several SCP Exo-Agents with his bare hands. Casually killed rouge Bronze Class Proxies and low-level Zalgoids with his strikes) | Continent Class+ (Harmed Thor with physical strikes when going all out. Casually killed several Lesser Gods with his strikes. Capable of nearly killing Elder Gods with serious strikes. Effortlessly one-shotted Hercules, sending him through several mountains and shaking all of Greece. Vastly superior to Boosted Jake Caster) | Multi-Solar System Class (Capable of harming The Archon with his punches, who has tanked explosions that have atomized several solar systems. Destroyed half a galaxy by trading blows with The Archon) | Universal (While unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was vastly superior to Michael and comparable to Lumyn) | Universal+ (Completely erased a reality from existence by trading blows with Slenderman. Can distort space-time and crack reality itself with his punches. Wounded Cthulhu with his strikes. Knocked out both The Devourer and The Lightbringer with physical strikes. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan was physically superior to Slenderman) | Multiversal+ (Wounded The Beast with physical strikes in the Azure Armor. Seriously injured The Beast with his strikes in Berserker Mode). High Multiversal+ with Outrage Berserker Mode (Inflicted slight damage on The Slayer with his strikes) | High Hyperversal (Harmed Oblivia with physical strikes) | Outerversal (Harmed Azathoth with physical strikes) Durability: Town Level (Tanked several punches from Jake Caster. Was completely unharmed after being hit by an advanced tactical bomb designed by the SCP Foundation that was compared to a small nuke. Tanked attacks from SCP Exo-Agents, Bronze Class Proxies, and low-level Zalgoids with no visible damage) | Continent Level+ (Tanked several attacks from Thor, including a direct hit from his Lightning, which was compared to a Solar Flare. Attacks from Lesser Gods had no affect on him and were considered a mere annoyance. Tanked several attacks from Elder Gods with no injury. A serious punch from Hercules could not move him even an inch. Jake Caster was confident that Abaddon would not be able to harm Izreldan) | Multi-Solar System Level (Tanked several attacks from The Archon, who could atomize multiple solar systems with ease. Was completely unharmed by being thrown into a supermassive black hole by The Archon) | Universe Level (When unworthy of the Blessing of Omnius, Izreldan was as durable as Lumyn. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan tanked punches from Slenderman) | Universe Level+ (Tanked several blows from Slenderman. Tanked attacks from Cthulhu. Tanked attacks from both The Devourer and The Lightbringer. Traded blows with Chosen Ra in a sparring match, though neither were fighting seriously. Was completely unaffected by the erasure of The Dead Realm. Regularly traverses The Outside without any armor and is completely unharmed. As the Fallen Knight, Izreldan tanked punches from Slenderman) | Multiverse Level+ in Berserker Mode (Tanked hits from The Beast). High Multiverse Level+ in Outrage Berserker Mode (Took a few hits from The Slayer before being incapacitated). Outerverse Level with Azure Armor (The Azure Armor was made by Omnius himself and has never been broken or even damaged before by anyone short of Omnius himself, blasts from Oblivia, Nihilon, and even Azathoth were unable to damage the armor) | High Hyperverse Level (Tanked hits from Oblivia) | Outerverse Level (Izreldan is wearing the Azure Armor during Armor Overdrive) Stamina: Superhuman | Godly | Infinite (Izreldan does not experience fatigue due to his Immortal Biology and he has never displayed any signs of exhaustion on any occasion. However, he can be knocked out in combat; for example, Oblivia casually knocked out Izreldan with a mere finger flick, The Beast has knocked out Izreldan as well, and The Slayer has also knocked out Izreldan) Range: Standard Melee Range | Thousands of Kilometers | Interstellar | Universal | Universal+ | Multiversal+. High Multiversal+ in Outrage Berserker Mode | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: The Azure Armor and The Firstlight Sword Intelligence: Supergenius (Izreldan is one of the most intelligent beings in all of Creation, he possesses extensive knowledge in over trillions of different fighting styles, he speaks every language in creation, he is capable of predicting every possible outcome of a battle through just mental calculations, and he has even outsmarted other Immortals on several occasions, including Slenderman) Weaknesses: None Notable, but can be harmed by SCP weapons | None Notable | Extremely cocky and reckless. His Twilight Blasts are only effective if they successfully connect with the target, making them useless against beings faster than himself, such as The Beast or Oblivia | In Berserker Mode, Izreldan is completely consumed by his rage and cannot recognize his allies, making him extremely dangerous in a group | Paladin Mode requires complete and total concentration to maintain, powerful psychics like Slenderman can interfere with his concentration and stop him from using this mode or even forcibly pull him out of it Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Blessing of Omnius: As one of the Chosen, Izreldan is directly protected by Omnius himself, the benefits of his Blessing include enhanced strength and speed, improved regeneration, and protection against Reality Warping * Immortal Physiology: As the children of two Cosmic Beings, all Immortals are born with incredible power, they possess tremendous levels of strength and speed, some Immortals even have unique abilities; they are considered to be unkillable as they have no souls and can regenerate from complete physical destruction; there are three classes of Immortals: Minor Immortals, Major Immortals, and Prime Immortals; Izreldan is the strongest of them all, he transcends Prime Class as the only Ultimate Class Immortal * Aether Manipulation: Izreldan is capable of manipulating a mysterious energy known as Aether, not much is known about it but Izreldan has displayed that he has mastered its use, he can fire blasts of it, create shields and weapons out of it, use it to heal others wounds, and can even grant others superhuman power by infusing them with Aether * Twilight Manipulation: As the firstborn child of Oblivia and Infinados, Izreldan is capable of projecting Dark Energy and Light Energy at the same time, creating the unique energy known as Twilight, Izreldan's Twilight is described as being the most dangerous energy in Creation, even more so than Slenderman's Cosmic Fire, Twilight possesses both the effects of Dark Energy and Light Energy, it is capable of ignoring durability and negating regeneration * Magic: After being taught by Jake Caster, Izreldan has learned how to use Magic, due to his unique ability to master any learnable skill he acquires, Izreldan has already shown a greater degree of mastery at Magic than even Arcanos Immortus, the Embodiment of Magic itself * Summoning: Izreldan stores his armor and his sword in a pocket dimension, when he needs them, he can summon his equipment instantly, though this ability is rarely used as Izreldan is almost always in his armor, something that both Lumyn and Ra joke about * Berserker Mode: By drawing from his negative emotions, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan Grows Claws and Fangs, and his Combat and Reaction Speed increases significantly, he can also project Dark Energy in this mode, while in this mode, Izreldan was powerful enough to overpower The Beast, and later, when his brother Slenderman had embraced his true nature as The Slayer and threatened to kill Ra, Izreldan flew into a fit of bloodlusted rage and unlocked a new level of Berserker Mode: Outrage Berserker Mode, which was capable of fighting The Slayer one-on-one for a brief period of time * Paladin Mode: By intense concentration or meditation, Izreldan can enter this mode, when in this mode, Izreldan can project Light Energy and gains Immunity to Darkness-Based Attacks, while in this mode, Izreldan was able to overpower Oblivia * Azure Overdrive: Easily Izreldan's strongest form, by tapping into the full power of the Azure Armor, Izreldan can boost his physical characteristics up to Cosmic Levels, in this state he is capable of outmatching Azathoth in close combat * Firstlight Overcharge: By wielding The Firstlight Sword while Azure Overdrive is active, Izreldan can unlock the maximum power of his absolute weapon, allowing him to cut clean through The Evolved Archon's scales and inflict several wounds on him * Immense Physical Strength: Izreldan has shown that he is the physically strongest of all the Immortals, he has outmatched Slenderman in close combat, matched Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time with minimal difficulty, and overpowered The Beast in Berserker Mode * Immense Speed: Izreldan has shown that he is the fastest of all the Immortals, he has outmatched Slenderman in close combat, matched Slenderman and Cthulhu at the same time with minimal difficulty, and blitzed The Beast in Berserker Mode * Immense Combat Skill: Izreldan is a terrifyingly skilled fighter, he has mastered over trillions of fighting styles and is regarded as the greatest hand-to-hand combatant in all of existence, he is also a weapon master and can wield any weapon with ease; he has defeated entire armies of Shades on his own, once single-handedly defeated all the other Immortals, and even once when he was depowered and stranded on Earth, he wiped out an entire gang of 52 criminals with ease Key: Depowered | Godslayer | Restricted | Unworthy | Base or Fallen Knight | Azure Armor or Berserker Mode | Paladin Mode | Azure Overdrive Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jiren (Dragon Ball Genesis) Jiren's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, and was fought in two rounds, one with Low 2-C versions used and one with 2-A versions used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hero Characters Category:Immortals Category:Knights Category:Armored Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ISFJ Characters